Paradise Tamers
by DigiTakato
Summary: Short Chapter story. After the end of 12th grade, the Tamers go to a place that is paradise...Hawaii!Chapter 2 now UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise Tamers**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and its companies or their affiliates.

This takes place about 8 years after Digimon Tamers, when the Tamers are in the 12th grade. In Takato's POV.Please R&R!

Chapter 1: The Annoucement

_Sniff...sniff_

That was all we could heard of Miss Asani, our homeroom teacher, on the last day of 12th grade at West Shinjuku High. We would be leaving for college. I fell sorry for her.She liked us. It was 2:59 p.m. School gets out in one minute. Then...no more homework, or teachers, or...my parents. College would be right ahead. The graduation was over. I was planning to be a sound mixer. Jenrya and Ruki? Beats me.

"Well..."Miss Asani said sobbily, with 20 seconds remaining of school,"It's well enough to prepare yourselves to-" "Umm...Miss Asani?" I interrupted and pointed at the clock. Miss Asani turned round. "Oh!" she said,"You can...well...start." The whole class joined in. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...THREE...TWO...ONE!"

RRRRRRRIIINNNNGGGGG!

Everyone jumped for joy as the school year at West Shinjuku High ended. Everyone ran out. I, along with Kenta and Kazu, ran to that usual place where we always played Digimon. Nobody, style, face and attitude, had changed really. We just grew a little taller. When we got there was a note, from our parents.

_Dear Kids,_

_We have a special surprise for all you hard-working folks. Meet at Matsuda Bakery for the surprise._

_The Parents._

When we saw the note, we dropped our stuff and ran to my house. All the Tamers, Kenta, Kazu, Jenrya, Ruki, me, Ryo, even Suzie, was at my house. The other Tamers, Ai and Mako, were too young. Everyone was crowding around to see what the surprise was.

"Well,"my mom said, "We have a surprise for YOU! Since you have passports and know English, we've gotten tickets for you Tamers to...HAWAII!"

Everyone gasped. Hawaii? That meant...PARADISE! "We've already packed you people up for Hawaii. You Tamers will leave in 10 minutes for the airport." All the Tamers cheered and cried tears of joy. "Also,"my dad chipped in,"Ruki's parents have been generous to take you Tamers to the airport." "Hey,"Kenta called out,"Check this out." He had a book in his hand. The Tamers gathered around. "This is the time zones,"Kenta said,"So...we'll be going 5 hrs. ahead, and lose one day, so by the time we will be Hawaii, we'll be celebrating...what's today?"he asked,"Friday the 31st of June." I replied "Ok,"Kenta said,"As I was saying, we'll be celebrating Friday all over again by the time we reach Hawaii!" After a few minutes of discussion, we hopped in Ruki's parents van and drove to the Tokyo airport...

-------

Sorry, no arriving in Hawaii...yet. Probably on the next chapter they'll arrive in Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Trip**_

Author's Note: Ok, I finally! have Chap. 2 up. It will be a little longer than Chap. 1. I've been really busy with school and homework. Anyway, enjoy!

Now..(back to the story)

While we were driving to the airport in the sort of cramped van, I chipped in,"I wonder what our tickets look like," "Oh,"Rika's mom said,"Those weren't tickets, those were reservation papers." "Oh!"everyone said. Darn you mom, I thought. About a few minutes later, we finally arrived. We drove to the JAL(Japan Airlines) drop-off terminal. We got out and got our luggage, 8 of them. We all said good bye to Mrs. Makino, and she drove off. "Ok," Jenrya said after Mrs. Makino left,"Let's check in, shall we?" "Not yet, smarty-pants!"Ruki blurted in,"We're still early." "And how, may I ask, did you know the time you were leaving?"I asked,"None of your business, former, and still, goggle-head." "Heh," I said to myself,"You never change." We entered the airport. I reached into my backpack and took out the reservations paper. We ran over to the check-in desk with our luggage. The lady at the desk signaled us to use the computer thingy that was near us. "Let me use this," I said,"I've done this before." The instructions were pretty simple: You enter the registration code on the paper, then you say how many bags you're checking in, you get your boarding pass, and voila! You're done. I checked 6 of us, Kenta, Kazu, Ruki, Ryo, Suzie, and I, 1 bag each. Jenrya had to check in 2 bags. We got our tickets. Our depature was at 8:09 p.m at gate 56. "What time is it?" I asked Kenta,"4:09 p.m" he responded. We dropped off our bags at the nearby machine so that it could be sent to the plane. We then ran to security. Everyone got past security easily. We went over to gate 56 and relaxed for a while. At around 7:41 p.m JAL flight # 1254(our flight) was ready to board. Jenrya, Ruki, and I sat in rows 5A, 5B, and 5C, Suzie and Ryo in 5D and 5E, and Kenta and Kazu sat in 6D and 6E. Then came the safety, blah blah blah(Heck, I've heard the safety things a million times.). Then we took off toward Hawaii, right on time.

Like Kenta said, it would be a LONG trip. Good thing we had some things to keep us busy. I had my Nintendo DS, Jenrya with his manga novel, and Ruki with some book called, "Chicken Soup for the Teenage's Soul". I then fell fast asleep, fast asleep...

(A/N: Heh, A little funny dream)

_Chocalate...I saw candy, candy, CANDY! I munched so much. Lollipops, gummi bears, YUM! Then a HUMOUNGOUS CANDY BAR! I ran over as fast as I could, reached out to take a bite and..._

WHAP!

"Takato. Earth to Takato. Takato." Jenrya said. "Huh?" I said, feeling drowsy."Well,"Ruki said calmly, then turned to her sassy voice,"Why the heck did you try to EAT MY BOOK, you thought it was some candy or something?" "No." I lied,"Good, goggle-head,"she said,"Your dinner's over there, it's teri meatballs," she pointed out. I ate my dinner, as usual, and then played DS for a while.

About a few hours later, mere dawn approached, I signaled Kenta to give me the time. It was 6:35 in the morning, the plane would arrive in about 40 minutes. Then:

DING DONG!

"In JapaneseThe plane will arrive soon, please fasten your seatbelts and store your cigarretes. Arigatou Gozaimashita. In English The plane will arrive soon. Please fasten seatbelts and store cigarretes. Thank you." the announcer said. We threw away all our trash, put everything away, and got ready to arrive in paradise. We landed in Hawaii with a large THUD! 7:05 a.m right on time. More things from the flight attendants:

"JapaneseHawaridu(Hawaii) desu. Arigatou no flying JAL. EnglishThis is Hawaii. Thank you for flying JAL." We arrived at gate 67. After the plane stopped and we got out, "HAWAII! Paradise!" Those words were screaming in our heads. We got beautiful leis from locals. We walked straight to the Baggage Claim."Ooh,"Ruki said,"I can use this as a boutique." Everyone rolled their eyes. We got our baggage, and went over to A..la..mo, the rent-a-car company, desk. There was a notice saying we had to take the shuttle. We exited the airport and waited for the shuttle. What a fun trip this was going to be!

Ok, they arrived in Hawaii. I'll have chapter 3 up maybe sometime the next 5 or so weeks. Plz R&R!

DigiTakato


End file.
